Tainted Love
by meanxqueenxtinkerbell
Summary: Kristina comes across Dean and Sam Winchester at a night club on an island she is living on. Once she realizes who it is, she invites them to stay with her while their in town. She has known them since they were kids. The reunion turns into a hunt.


**Please R&R!**

**T a i n t e d L o v e **_**Tainted Love Lyrics Sang by; The Pussycat Dolls **_

_Sometimes_

_I feel I've got to run away_

_I've got to get away_

_From the pain_

_You drove into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_I think I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn_

_I can't sleep at night_

I sat at the edge of my bed in the complete darkness of my room. I got up and went over to the bedroom window. Despite the total darkness, I could still see fairly well. I opened the black drapes from my window and looked out into the night. The sun had set only two hours ago. The moon was out full and bright. I opened the window and let the summer breeze flow through my window. The air was refreshing. I went over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I slipped into a dark red corset top with black lace and a mini dark denim skirt. I searched around and picked out a black studded belt. I walked across my room and sat in front of the large mirror on my wall. I carefully applied some dark red shiny lip gloss. I lined my eyes with black N.Y.C. eyeliner and black eyeshadow. I placed mascara on my long eyelashes then placed all of my makeup back in the makeup bag. I brushed and straightened my long, black, silky hair. The makeup around my eyes really made the hazel stand out. I painted my fingernails with a midnight black nail polish. I got up slowly and walked over to the window again. I peered out looking around. Every Friday night, my friends and I would go out for a night on the town. It was a tradition we had had for centuries. Shaylee Thornton would pick me up in her black Lamborghini at exactly midnight. It was now 11:55pm. I sat on the soft black carpet and slipped my black leather boots on, zipping the zipper on the side all the way up then buckling every buckle. I got back up and left my room. I walked down the long hall, down the stairs and into the lobby. In the silence outside, I heard a car approach. I checked my watch. Midnight. I opened the door and stepped outside onto the porch. I closed the door of my thirteen bedroom mansion behind me and locked it. I walked out off the porch and down the front steps. The gravel under my feet crunched as I walked to the Lamborghini parked in front of me.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_Give you all a girl could give you_

_Take my tears_

_And thats not nearly all_

Shaylee was of Mexican descend. Her skin was a naturally dark tan and very soft. Her hair was half up. She was wearing a denim skirt, different then mine, and a white Marc Jacobs halter top. She had our three best friends in the back seat. Felicity Smith sat on the left. Her long Blonde hair was worn in an uncomplicated style. Her pale skin looked even paler against the black skirt and black tank top she was wearing. Sophia Reed sat in the middle and was wearing het blonde hair up in a messy bun. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her lips were gloss with a light pink color. She was wearing a tiny red and white striped bikini top resembling the one in Christina Aguilera's _Dirrty_ music video. She was wearing a short black skirt with fishnet stockings. Suky Akemi sat on the right. She wore her black short shorts and the black boots with the fur. Her black hair was simply straight. Her Asian eyes were lined with black eyeliner. She was messing with her lip ring as I got into the car.

"Evening ladies." I simply stated, buckling my seatbelt.

"Good evening miss Ramirez. Miss us much?" Suky said, leaning up in between the seats to talk to me. She had a smile on her face.

"Don't I always?" I said looking over at her, smiling back.

"Guess what Kristina. Last night, your ex called me and asked me a bunch of questions about you, like who is she going out with? Has she dated anyone since? Does she ever talk about me? I just flat out told him you weren't interested in getting back with him." Felicity said. "He's seriously getting on my nerves. All he does is call me and ask me about you."

"Oh my god, me too! He calls _all_ the time asking stupid stuff. He's obsessed." Sophia added.

"Why don't you just call him and tell him you don't like him anymore?" Suky said.

"I can't. He's not a bad guy, but I don't want him finding out that I'm a vampire. He'll freak out and call the cops or try to kill me himself."

"He wont try to kill you, and even if he does call the cops, they'll lock him up in the nut house." Shaylee said. "Trust me. Just call him." I sighed and said I would try. He only wanted one thing from me, and I can't say that I hated it, but I wanted more in a relationship then just that.

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

As we pulled up to the club, our eyes scanned the parking lot only to find no empty parking spaces. We parked not far down the street and walked back. The guy at the door recognized us right off and invited us in. As we did every time we went, we each slipped him 100 dollars. T-Pain ft. flo rider's song _shawty get low _was playing as we walked in. We immediately went over to our usual spot by the pole and swing. Shaylee, Suky and I danced in the middle of the pole and swing while Sophia took over the pole and Felicity took over the swing. We danced for a couple hours, scanning the crowd as we moved for someone we could grab. Felicity went off a few minutes after we had arrived, Shaylee not far behind her. Around 3:15am, Sophia spotted someone and left. Me and Suky continued dancing until 4am before I spotted someone. I left Suky and slid through the crowd making my way over to the man standing by the bar. I slid in between him and another man. I leaned forward on the counter and ordered a shot of tequila. The bartender poured me a shot and slid the glass in front of me. I downed it and asked for one more. I could feel the men beside me looking at me. I looked over at the one that I was eyeing from across the club.

"You drink that like nothing." he said with a little smirk on his face. The bartender passed me another one. I drank it and passed the shot glass back to him. "What's your name sweetheart?" the man asked.

"Dean, we have to go." the guy on the other side of me interrupted. I glanced over at him for a quick second the looked back at the other man. He was looking at the other guy with a frown. The guy took out a piece of paper and wrote his name and number on it. He slipped it to me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I'll get your drinks." he said. "If you promise to call me later." he added smiling.

"Don't worry about it." I said. I slipped the bartender a 100 dollar bill. "Keep the change Jay." I said.

"Thanks Kristina." he replied. I knew almost everyone that worked in the club. Both the guys looked surprised. I turned around and headed out of the club. They followed me outside. I sat on the bench outside of the store across the street. They came over to me.

"Giving up that easy, huh?" the guy I was eyeing said. "Not the Kristina that I know." Those words surprised me. How did he know me?

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Aren't you Kristina Ramirez." the other guy said. I nodded. He smiled and added, "I'm Sam. This is Dean."

"We thought we might find you here. Long time no see. How are you?" Dean said. I stopped to think for a second. _Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. Why does that sound so familiar?_ "You still with us?" Dean added. Then it hit me. _Winchester_.

"Oh my god. Dean and Sam Winchester? The last time I saw you guys you were little kids. Holy shit, you're all grown up!" I walked over to the men and hugged them. "You guys look so different. What brings you to Deadwood?" I asked. Deadwood was my home. It was the one place I could live in peace. I lived on the part of the island called Death Valley. The island was found between Nova Scotia, Canada and the United States. It was considered it's own country. It was nor Canadian, nor American. It was just Deadwood. The only way onto the large island was a bridge leaving from Shelburne, Nova Scotia and it was heavily guarded by Deadwood security guards.

"We're just trying to keep a low profile for a couple of months so we came here. We seen you in the _Deadwood Times_. Princess of Deadwood. How did you manage that?" Dean asked. "Does the queen Akasha know your little secret?" I smiled at him.

"Of course." I said. "I don't keep anything from her. Besides, she's a couple centuries older then me." I added smiling. I seen something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly to look down the street. Someone hid behind the building at the corner. I continued to look.

"What?" Sam asked. I continued looking. I closed my eyes and concentrated. If I concentrated hard enough, I could see whatever I wanted if it were close enough. I quickly opened my eyes and looked down the street.

"I have to go." I said. I started walking down the street.

"We'll drive you. Come on." Dean said. We rushed over to his car.

"I'll drive." I said walking over to the drivers seat.

"Whoa. I don't think so." Dean said stopping in front of me. He turned to face me. "Jump in the back." he said. I walked past him, brushing up against him.

"No thanks." I said. " I can get where we need to go quicker." I opened the drivers door. Sam jumped in the passengers side with a smile on his face.

"Forget it. You aren't getting my keys." Dean said. I smiled.

"Too late." I replied holding up my hand and letting the keys dangle. I sat in the drivers seat and closed the door. Dean rolled his eyes and jumped in the back. Sam laughed as I stated the car and drove off.

_Now I know I've got to run away_

_I've got to get away_

_You don't really want anymore from me_

_To make things right_

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_And you'll think love is to pray_

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

The ride was fast. The usual three hour drive out of town only took two hours this time. Dean had told me to slow down a few times. I just slowed for a couple minutes then sped up gradually again. We pulled up to my mansion. I called in the security code and the gates opened. I parked the car in front of the main entrance. We got out and walked up the front steps. I handed Dean his keys with a smile. He wasn't too happy about having to ride in the back of his own car. Sam found it highly amusing however. I unlocked my door and the three of us headed inside.

"Wow. You live here?" Dean said when I turned on the light. I nodded and walked down the stairs. I stopped and looked back at the guys.

"Coming?" I asked. They looked at each other then followed me down the stairs and down the hall. I went into the bar. They walked in and looked around. I went behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of Skyy Vodka. I poured it into a glass with ice. The guys walked up to the counter.

"Your own personal bar. Damn girl, you're doing good." Dean said.

"What will you boys have?" I asked.

"We'll just have a beer." Dean said, sitting on a stool in front of the counter. Sam sat next to his brother. I handed them each a beer from out of the fridge.

"So what was that all about earlier?" Sam asked. "Who were you running from?" I took a drink of vodka. I looked at the boys sitting in front of me.

"My exboyfriend has been stalking me lately. I don't know what he wants and my friends have already told him so many times to just leave me alone, but he wont listen. They told me to call him and tell him to leave but I can't."

"Can't tell him to leave or can't call him?" Dean said, leaning on the counter, looking at me with his adorable green eyes.

"Neither. If I tell him to leave he'll throw a huge fit and go on a killing rampage killing my friends and if I call him, he'll probably say some freaky shit that'll freak me out and I know I'll get mad at him. I can't get mad." I said.

"We'll tell him to back off." Sam said. "It's the least we can do."

"Thanks guys, but this is my battle. I brought myself to this. I knew I couldn't date a human. It just doesn't work out. I'm a few centuries old and he's 25 years old. Soon he'll be dead and I'm nowhere near death. How odd is that? I'll just give him a call later this week."

"You'll go see him tomorrow, and we'll go with you." Dean said. "We'll help you out Kris." I nodded.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_Give you all a girl could give you_

_Take my tears_

_And that's not nearly all_

Just before sunrise, we went up to the lobby.

"You guys are more then welcome to stay here if you want. I don't mind." I said. "There's plenty of room for you guys." I said.

"Sure. We're going to head into town to get our stuff from the motel later. Do you want to come with us so we can pay a visit to your ex?" Dean asked.

"Sure." I simply said. I walked over to the wall and opened a panel with a few switches inside. I switched on of the switches. The mansion went into lock down mode. All of the windows in the mansion got covered by a thick metal sheet and the doors sealed shut leaving the mansion completely dark. I flicked another switch that lit up the whole mansion. The lights weren't bright, but I could see well enough. I liked complete darkness, but since I had guests, I decided to turn on the lights. Dim lights were better than sunlight. It wasn't that I was allergic to light, but vampires just preferred darkness. That's something about vampires people didn't understand. We're not allergic to light and garlic. We don't kill people for food either. We were pretty much just like everyone else, only we had different tastes.

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

We hung out in my private club in the basement listening to music. Later that afternoon, around 2pm, Shaylee showed up at my mansion. I unlocked the gate and opened the front door for her. She came inside and went down to the club in my basement with us. The four of us sat on the floor of the stage.

"Kris, I just thought you should know this. Last night, Tray killed someone." Shaylee said with a sadness in her voice. My little black, cold blooded heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I knew something like this would happen. Tray always had a bad temper. His temper wasn't normal-bad, it was bad-bad. Tray could be very violent and he had more strength then he thought. That wasn't much of a problem for me however, but other people were in danger and I knew he had to be stopped. So did Shaylee and the guys. I could see it in their faces.

"Okay." I sighed. "I guess we pay Tray a little visit tonight after dark. Who did he kill?" I asked.

"Anna Reed. Sophia's sister." she replied in a quiet voice. Her eyes shifted from me to the floor. She knew what was coming.

"_What_?! He actually killed Anna?" I snapped. "How?"

"He tore her into little pieces. Krysten and Angela had to watch their sister die last night Kris." I was stunned and speechless for a moment. My temperature raised quickly and things got a little heated.

"He's dead." I said. Whenever I flared up like that, my fangs showed sharper then ever. I could see the fear in Dean and Sam's eyes. My whole body tensed up. The Reed family was like my own family. We were very close. Anna was a good friend of mine and I wasn't going to let this slip by. Tray was dead and everyone knew it.

"One more thing." Shaylee said in a low voice, still staring at the floor. She couldn't look at me. "He took Krysten. We don't know if she's dead or alive." I jumped to my feet. Dean grabbed my arm and got up too.

"Hold on Kristina. You can't just go kill him in the middle of the day. You have to wait until tonight. We'll get him tonight, I promise." Dean said. Sam and Shaylee got up. My temper was flaring. I was going to rip him apart.

_Don't touch me please_

_I can not stand it when you tease_

_I love you though you hurt me so_

_But I'm going to pack my things and go_

As soon as the sun fell, I was ready to go. I wasn't waiting no longer. One of my best friends was in danger and for all I knew, she was already dead. That night I set out to find Tray and Krysten. Dean and Sam came with me. I told them they had to keep up with me if they wanted to come. The three of us set off after Tray. I had a pretty good idea where he could have be. I ran through the woods of Death Valley with Dean and Sam right behind me. We came to a clearing at the bottom of a cliff. In the cliff was a cave. I told Dean and Sam to wait there, that I needed to get something. I walked carefully through the clearing. Once I reached the bottom of the cliff, I climbed up to the cave which was only a few feet off the ground. I crept inside slowly. I made my way through the cave cautiously. I stopped and peeked around the corner. Just then a hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around. Another went over my mouth. It was only Dean and Sam.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered. My fangs were showing. "I told you to stay back."

"We're going in with you." Dean insisted. Sam kept his distance and stood behind his brother.

"Fine." I said. "What is this, a fucking nursery school?" I said sarcastically. I turned around. I walked further inside. "Stay behind me." I added. I walked into the room at the end of the cave. Dean and Sam stuck right behind me. A roaring fire was lit in the middle of the room. A little giggle echoed through the cave, then another.

"What was that?" Sam whispered.

"Kandee!" I called out. No answer. "Kandee!" I called again. Sam jumped forward and turned around quickly. He was standing beside me, holding onto my arm. "Kandee." I said. "Be nice. Come out, I need your help." There was another giggle followed by a couple more. Kandee flew down from the ceiling. Kandee was my little faerie friend. She was about 6 inches tall, had naturally tanned skin, green eyes and wore a little pink dress that I had made her. Her wings were a light pink. She giggled and hovered in front of us. Two more faerie's flew down as well. The all hovered around.

"Hi." she said in her tiny faerie voice. She had a huge smile on her face. "Sorry. I just had too." she added, giggling some more.

"Faerie's?" Dean asked with one eyebrow raised. Kandee stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what?" she said.

"Nothing." Dean said.

"Kandee, can you help us find Tray. He took Krysten and I really need to find him before he hurts her." I said.

"He stole Krysten?" Destinee, one of the other two faerie's said.

"He stole Krysten." Minxie, the other faerie echoed.

"Of course!" Kandee said. She flew over to the fire and threw something on it. The fire grew and all three faerie's crowded around it. "6627 Baker Street." Kandee said.

"6627 Baker Street! 6627 Baker Street!" the two faerie's echoed.

"Thanks ladies." I said. I turned around and rushed out. Dean and Sam were right behind me. We ran through the woods until we reached my house again. We jumped into Dean's Black 1967 Impala and drove off. Baker street was a street in the south end of town. There were only a couple houses lined up on the street that had people living in them. The others were all abandoned. We snuck inside of the house through the back. We could hear Tray talking somewhere in the house. Sam searched the second floor while me and Dean searched the first floor. We met back the bottom of the stairs. I pointed to a door. I tried the handle. It was locked. I took out a hair pin from my pocket and picked the lock. I opened the door slowly. Dean and Sam each held a gun in their hands. I wasn't planning on shooting Tray. I wanted to rip him apart piece by piece and make him suffer. I heard little whimpers that sounded female. I knew right off it was Krysten.

"Kristina, wait." Dean whispered. I rushed down the stairs and through the basement. Tray had Krysten tied to a chair. He seen me walk through the basement and immediately reached for a knife. Too late. I grabbed his arm and twisted him, forcing him to the floor. I grabbed his head and made him look at me. Krysten was crying. Sam and Dean cut her loose.

"You wont kill me! No one can kill me!" Tray screamed. Just then, right under me, Tray began to change. He began to change into some kind of creature. I backed off. Sam grabbed Krysten and rushed her out of the house. Me and Dean backed off slowly, watching as Tray transformed into a monster.

"You're a werewolf!?" I said. He growled at me and began approaching. Dean kept backing up, but I stopped. Tray was now a seven foot tall beast. He crouched down and made to leap onto me, only he didn't make it. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him over me. Dean jumped to a side. Tray hit the floor hard. Before he could get back up, I was already behind him. I placed both hands on his lower jaw and placed my feet against his hairy chest. I pulled with all my force. His jaw made an awful cracking and a ripping sound as I ripped his jaw right off his face. Tray's body fell lifelessly to the floor. Dean looked surprised. I threw Tray's jaw to a side and watched him twitch.

"Unbelievable." Dean said looking at the dead werewolf on the floor. "I guess you weren't the only one with a secret." The two of us headed out of the house, leaving the body behind. Tray had turned back into his human form. His jaw was by his side covered in blood. We drove back to my mansion. Krysten's sisters were all waiting for her arrival. We could all sleep peacefully now knowing Tray was dead and Krysten was safe. Nothing would bring Anna back however, and she would be greatly missed. Anna would live on in our hearts forever.

_Tainted love (Oh)_

_Tainted love (Tainted love)_

_Tainted love (Tainted love)_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love!_


End file.
